


Swapped

by PenguinObsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Domestic Sam, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Gabriel, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinObsession/pseuds/PenguinObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel got bored and decided that it would be fun to swap Dean and Cas. Now the hunter has his own set of wings, and the once angel is trying to learn to cope with the new human emotions he is being forced to deal with. And to add to it Deans wings keep pulling him towards Cas. Gabriel knows whats up, Castiel is in denial, and poor Dean is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Destiel was a dash of Sabriel.  
> My first fanfic ever so please be kind.

Green eyes blinked open when they felt the sun shining down on them. Dean stat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Immediately he could feel something was off. He wasnt sore like he was most mornings from sleeping on these crappy hotel beds. The ache that he never thought would leave his chest was gone, now to think about it he couldnt even feel panic right now. He looked over to find Sam still asleep in bed, he looked alright at least. Slowly the hunter stood, groggily walking to the bathroom. He splashed a little cold water on his face, trying to get the weird fog out of his mind. When he looked up green eyes widened in fear and he gave a shout. Wings. They were half tucked on his back but clearly visible. Dean turned to get a better look finding them attached to his back. They were for lack of a better word beautiful. They werent like Cas's which looked like they were dipped in the depths of darkness themselves. His were looked almost like bronze, shining like the metal too. Each feather shined in the shitty motel lighting making them look like armored plating. Dean reached back, fingers brushing against the feathers. They were surprisingly soft and even the small touch sent shivers racing through his body. He had wings. Why did he have wings? He knew that he should be feeling some kind of panic for fucks sake he had wings! But Dean didnt really feel anything. He felt a little bit of urgency but no more than what he felt when he had to go pee really bad. Dean swung open the bedroom door, green eyes wide with fear and confusion. **"Sammy!"** He yelled. Sam would know what happened, Sam was smart. It was some witch or a spell. The would call Cas and the angel would set him back to normal. he would fix this. he always fixed things.

~~~~~~

Castiel woke up groggily. He was in some cheap motel room that Dean and Sam usually stayed at. He remembered faintly checking out a room to stay out a view but what he didnt understand was why was he asleep? Angels didnt need sleep. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks in the gut. His grace was gone. The world came crashing down on the former angel as he sat coming to notice everything that he had missed upon waking up. He was sore, his body ached from the shitty motel bed. His back didnt have the familiar weight of his wings on it. He couldnt feel the power buzz of his grace that he normally felt. He felt horribly and hopelessly human. he had to find the Winchesters. They could help him, but he had no idea where they were located or the first clue to find them. He started to fish around in his coat pocket for the cellphone Dean had given him in case of emergencies.

~~~~~~

Sam Winchester had slept as soundly as a hunter could sleep, unaware of what his brother was finding in the bathroom. His long limbs hung off the sides of the twin bed as he snored softly. When his brother called his name Sam shot up, hand reaching under his pillow and grabbing the knife that rested under it. He stood, knuckles white around the bone handle of the knife. But what he saw was Dean standing alone in the bathroom no blood or bodily harm, his eyes were the same green they had always been, and the pair seemed to be alone. The younger Winchester gave a sigh, relaxing and lowering the knife to his side. **"What do you want Dean?"** He was clearly annoyed at his brothers rude awakening. Today was one of the very rare days that they got off and Sam was planning on spending it sleeping.

 **"I've got fucking wings Sammy!"** Dean yelled annoyed slightly with his brothers ignorance. Sam just rolled his eyes, mouth opening to say some smart ass remark until his brother turned to show off the bronze appendages attached to his back.  **"Holy shit!"** Sam exclaimed not even bothering to hide his surprise. He went over to his brother, fingers running lightly over the shining feathers, eyes wide with wonder.  **"How are you feeling? Are you sick, does your back hurt? Can you feel this?"**

When Sam touched his feathers Dean let out a shaky breath and had to hold himself up with the wall. Quickly the hunter jerked himself away, trying to pull his wings in tighter.  **"Yea Sammy they are really fucking sensitive so paws off. I dont know I guess I feel fine..."**  Dean paused and pursed his lips.  **"You know how you said that when you had no soul you still had your brain and it was you but you ddint feel anything? I can barely feel anything Sam. I should be freaking out, having a heart attack right now but I dont! I feel fucking fantastic. Im not sore, there is no pain, I feel like I could run a marathon."** And that is what scared him. Dean had grown so used to the pain that is absence made him insecure. It had become his security blanket, his safety. No matter what happened Dean always knew he would be sad. That he would always hurt. **"Sam we have to figure out what happened. I cant go out in public with these!"**  He said motioning to his back. He realized how in tune with his wings he was. Even though he could try to hide his emotions his wings wouldnt allow him to do that. Right now he was scared so they were tucked up close behind him but when he would get short bursts of frustration or anger they would puff up, each feather looking like a bronze knife.

~~~~~~

Gabriel watched happily as his plan started to unfold. He had to admit Dean looked hot with wings. When he felt his little brother start to wake up Gabriel just chuckled happily to himself and his evil plan and teleported to Cas.  **"Hey there little bro. Feeling a little off your game? A little human?"**  He couldnt hide the twinkle in his eyes or the smirk on his face. after playing Trickster for a couple thousand years it started to rub off on him and now he loved it. Even though he was back in angel status he still had a thing for Twix bars and pulling pranks. You had to find some way to pass the time right?

 

Castiel had just found the phone when he heard the swish of wings and his elder brother Gabriel was standing in front of him. The angel gave a frown at the words, relaxing though to know that is was just a prank from his brother and that he hadn't lost his grace permanently. **"Give me back my grace Gabriel. I do not find this in the least bit amusing."**   

Gabriel chuckled at his littler brothers anger.  **"Youre so cute when youre a human. Come come lets go see my master piece."**  And without warning he placed two fingers on Castiels forehead and then they our of the warehouse and in a dingy motel with a freaked out Dean and a concerned Sam.  **"Hello boys."**  He said quiet happily. He couldnt help but give Sam a quick look over with the eyes. Gabe had never been one to judge by gender and boy did he have to say he wanted a piece of that ass.

~~~~~~

Sam had opened his mouth to ask another question when there was a swoosh of wings and suddenly Gabriel and Cas where standing in the room with them. The younger hunter coudnt help but blush softly as Gabriel looked him up and down. He had always found the angel attractive but Gabriel never seemed like the serious relationship type. 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but he felt Gabriel touch his forehead and then they were standing in yet another crappy hotel room. The world was spinning a bit and it took Castiel a moment to get his bearings

As soon as Gabriel popped in with a confused Cas and a huge smile on his face Dean knew the angel had something to do with this. Bronze wings puffed up, raising up from his back and stretching to almost their full length. Fury flashed in those green eyes and he balled his fists.  **"What.Did.You.DO.TO.ME"**  he growled, moving for the trickster angel. Gabriel just gave a little chuckle, not fearful of the new angel.

 **"I got bored what can I say it happens. So I switched you and Cassie. Now my little brother is a human and you Dean my boy are an angel just like me."** This stopped Dean dead in his tracks. An angel? No. Not an angel he had been pretty much everything else but god not an angel. **"What the fuck do you mean Im an angel?! I dont want to be an angel. Look at me! I cant go out in public with these!"**  He pointed back to his wings, taken back when he saw they were spread out. Giving a huff he tucked them back in, now suddenly embarrassed by them.  **"Come on Gabe what do we have to do. Give Cas back is mojo and let me be normal."**  The trickster just gave another giggle and stepped behind Dean, running a hand down the feathers which caused Dean to shiver, going a bit weak in the knees. **"Oh so sorry Dean-o not that easy. See I want to see how this plays out and you being mean to me isnt going to make me change my mind any quicker. So play along. This is my game it ends when I say so."**  Dean would have choked him, he was very close to doing so but one look at Cas and how miserable he was as a human kept him in his place. Cas had lost his grace for him too many times and if Gabriel wanted a game he would just have to play along, as long as Cas got his mojo back at the end.

Castiel had barely heard what was going on around him. Blue eyes were glued tot he shimmering bronze wings that were puffed up behind Dean in anger. Just the sight of the angelic appendages on the hunter took Castiels breath away. Gabriel just looked at his brother ogling Dean's wings and rolled his eyes.

Sam looked back and forth from Gabriel, Cas, and Dean. Thankfully it wasnt a curse or spell who had changed Dean, but the arch angel might been even harder to deal with than a curse. **"Gabe just promise me one thing. They will come out of this perfectly fine and you will change them back at some point."** His voice was stern but he knew the angel wouldnt do anything maliciously to hurt Dean or Cas. Even though he didnt act like it Sam knew Gabriel cared about them.

 **"Oh Sam I like it when you get feisty."** He gave a flirty wink and smile.  **"No both of them will be fine. If anything goes wrong I'm always a prayer away though I won't be far. I want to watch my work unfold."** The angel looked over to see Dean giving him a murderous look, wings starting to puff out again.  **"You've got pretty wings Dean-o. Cant say I've ever seen bronze ones before."**  Green eyes went wide and he looked back at his wings, giving a soft growl to see them puffed out again. He tucked them back, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

 **"So do you want us to just do the whole Freaky Friday thing for a day, week, month?"**  Dean needed answers, hell with these things he couldn't even put on a shirt, wait he was only wearing boxers. An even darker blush came to his cheeks as he walked over and slipped on a pair of jeans. **"Just until I feel you have learned to... Appreciate each other's form. Dean you use and abuse Cas most times with as little as a thank you, you take advantage of his undying loyalty and weird need to please you."**  Dean hung his head at the thought. He really never thought of it that way. Cas told him that whenever he needed him to just call and thats what Dean had been doing. He knew sometimes he had been selfish but it had been nice to have someone who was willing to drop everything for him for a change instead of vise versa. **"And Cas you take for granted how lucky it is to not be a human. Yes you care for Dean but you have no idea how his pain feels or really how anything feels. You just assume he exaggerates things and dont understand how to really help him when he needs you most. Dean is always there when you need him and is your shoulder to cry on. Besides if you are go to spend so much damn time down here then you might as well learn how it feels."**

The ex-angel felt anger rise in his chest at Gabriel's scolding to Dean. The hunter didnt use him. Dean was a good friend to Cas and he was happy to be there for the hunter when he needed him. The angel hung his own head when his brother spoke to him. With all of the emotions spinning in his own chest he now understood a bit how Dean felt and it was awful. To think that the hunter had to go through all of this alone, it made Castiels heart ache and he just wanted to feeling to go away.

Sam watched his brother pout and Castiel pout and decided it was time to put an end to this.  **"Ok Gabe enough. How long are you going to keep them like this? And dont say until I feel like it. I want a real honest answer."** He was tired of the games. He needed to know how long Dean was going to be an angel. They still had to hunt, they couldnt just put their job on hold while Dean learned how to understand Castiel better. They had monsters to kill and lives to save, no vacations.

 **"A month? Is that a reasonable answer?"** The angel said turning to the over protective little brother a bit annoyed. Sam gave a sigh, a whole month of this would be hard to deal with but it looked like he had no other options. **"Fine. 1 month Gabe thats it."** The trickster clapped his hands excitedly, happy everyone was finally getting on board.

Gabriel gave another happy smile turning back to his guinea pigs.  **"Come on Cassie dont be so bummed out. You get to feel, love, eat, sleep, and enjoy all the other little things humans take for granted. And Dean you have amazing power at your finger tips. If you wanted you could go to Aruba or Japan. You can heal anyone with the touch of your fingers and are stronger than any human."** Gabriel was tried of everyone being so upset about this. They switched roles big deal, Gabriel had had a lot worse done to him in his life time.

  
Dean listened to the angels words. " **But I dont know how to do any of that. Can I make these things?"**  He motioned to his wings which now stayed relaxed half tucked half out behind him.  **"Go away or something? I never saw Cas's wings and I would kind of like to put on a shirt."**  It wasnt chilly but just standing around a room full of guys half naked freaked him out a little bit. Green eyes looked pleadingly at Cas. Dean had no idea what he was doing here, he was lost and when ever he was lost he always went to the angel. Cas made him feel safer, he always seemed to have the answers when Dean needed them most. He knew he could rely on the angel and that was something that he didnt realize how desperately he needed. 

Castiel sighed softly. A whole month as a human? It was going to be one of the longest months of his life but if it meant getting his grace back and getting Dean back to normal he would be willing to suffer. When he looked up and saw the helpless look in Dean's eyes that ache that had hit his chest before came back ten fold.  **"Its ok Dean. Close your eyes and try to picture your grace, a white orb, feel it compressing your wings, covering them. Picture your wings fading away. You will still feel the weight of them but they will be gone from the universe."** The angel hated to see the hunter upset.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes following Castiels advice. Picturing the wings gone was easy but picturing his grace.... Every time he tried to picture a white ball of light his kind went back to the time he was abducted by fairies. Giving a frustrated sigh he opened his eyes, wings still clearly visible.  **"I can't do it Cas."**  he said rather pitifully. His wings drooped and he hung his head.

Gabe gave a small smile watching Dean and Cas communicate, and turned to Sam.  **"Hey Bear you wanna go to Aruba? It's awesome this time of year."**  mainly he wanted to get Dean and Cas alone, another part of his plan, but he also wanted to get with Sam alone. He gave another cocky grin, turning his back fully to Dean and Cas.  
  
 **"How are you doin Cas?"**  Dean wanted to focus on anything but himself, he was tired of being the center of attention. He knew that Castiel had to be having trouble handling all of the new things that came with being a human. Dean walked over to the angel, noticing the heavy weight his wings put on his back. Green eyes were concerned for the angel, he wanted to make sure he was ok. If Dean thought being an angel was a hell of a ride being a human for the first time must be a crazy fucking ride for poor Cas.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the question and the nickname.  **"Bear? Aruba?"**  

 **"I heard Crowley started calling you Moose and so I thought it was only fair that I get my own nickname. Yea Aruba. Ley these two teach each other and you get to relax"**  he went behind the younger Winchester and started to rub his shoulders.  **"You're so tense Bear. You need to relax. Get a little TLC."**  he moved closer behind the man rubbing his shoulders in the perfect spot. He had seen the human made he knew exactly where to rub and when to rub, they were so simple but so complex. Gabriel loved them, they were amazing in their own little world.

Castiel frowned when Dean asked him how he was doing. It was just like the Winchester to try to get the attention off of himself by trying to help someone else.  **"I am doing better now that I have started to grow accustom to the emotions. And how are you Dean? Be truthful."**  He already partially knew but he wanted to hear it from Dean himself.

 Dean pressed his lips at Castiels question, trying to think of an answer. **"Honestly Cas I should be freaked out but I'm not. I don't feel anything well I do kinda but it's like everything is turned down really low. Plus I've got an itch behind one of these damn things and I can't reach it!"**  Dean reached behind his bad, attempting to scratch right at the base of his wings but his arms could just barely not touch it. **"I feel restless, this is the greatest I've felt in a long time. I'm not sore, hungry, or tired. I wanna go kick some ass."**  He said still hopelessly trying to reach that incessant itch at the base of his wing. It was driving him mad, maybe this was how Sammy felt when he said the wall in his head itched?   
  
He turned around trying to reach it but as he did so one of his wings brushed up against Cas. The hunter stopped dead in his tracks as he felt electricity run through his veins. It felt like his heart had stopped in his chest and he forgot how to breath. His wings responded by reaching out for Cas, trying to get closer to the man. Gabriel turned and raised an eyebrow seeing  this advancement.  **"Well that was unexpected but a delicious turn of events. Come on Bear to Aruba!"**  Before the younger Winchester could protest or worry about his brother and friend Gabriel grabbed his arm and with a small swoosh they were on the Sandy beaches of Aruba, not longer in jeans but instead in swim trunks and sunglasses, a coconut drink in each hand.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, worried about why Deans wings were doing that but before he could even make a sound he was on the beach. He looked around, still not used to the angel's form of travel.  **"What was that? Why were Dean's wings reaching for Cas?"** The hunter asked turning to Gabriel. His eyes couldnt help but looked over the fit form of the angel, blushing softly as he did so. Gabriel just gave a smirk to both the question and the blush.  **"Soul mates Bear. They are soul mates."** The angel took a drink of his sugary margarita, excited with the new twist that his game had just taken. This was going to be a lot more fun that he expected. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to delve deeper behind the mask of Gabriel. This is just Gabe and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Destiel dont worry but I wanted to get something up today and I had some cute stuff for Sam and Gabe. Their relationship will move a lot faster while there will be build between Dean and Cas.

Gabriel smiled at Sam. He looked good shirtless and in shorts. Why didn't the boys wear shorts more often? **"Soul mates Sam. They are Soul Mates. You can tell by the way Deans wings reach out to him, it is his grace being pulled towards him and since Dean won't let his body react his wings are."** he gave a cocky little grin and took a sip of his sweet coconut drink. **"Welcome to the beach Sam. So what so you wanna do? Swim, drink, eat, explore? The night is yours for the taking."** Gabe started to walk slowly down the white sanded beaches, listening to the crash of the waves on the shore. He had always love it here, this is were her would often come when he was stressed or needed a break.

Sam furrowed his brow at the news. Soul Mates? He knew Dean and Cas had always been close but Soul Mates? He found it a little hard to wrap his head around the fact that Dean and Cas were destined to be together. Giving a sigh he dropped it, not sure he would ever wrap his head around it. **"So we are really in Aurba?"** Sam had never really left America besides that one him Bobby had asked him and Dean to go dig up Crowley. When he looked over at Gabriel his eyes couldnt help but wander over the man's fit figure. He blushed softly, turning his attention to the water.  **"This is all new to me so I am willing to do anything."** Gabriel raised an eyebrow at this.  _Anything?_   There were a few anythings that came to his mind but he bit his tongue and instead let his eyes travel down Sam's toned body. Hunting must have been one hell of a work out. **"Well we can swim here on the beach or go visit town. They have some pretty cool mountains we can go explore. There is a lot to do here."** He stopped to look out at the strikingly blue ocean, like the color of Castiels eyes almost. **"This is my favorite place to come and just relax. It is gorgeous, the people are nice, the food is good. What more could you want."** He turned to give a small smile to Sam. Not one of his large dramatic ones he gave when he was raising hell. A small genuine one that showed the softer side to Gabriel not very many had met before. Yes the angel was a trickster but he hadnt always been and wasnt always a trickster. There was a softer side to Gabriel, one that was sweet and very protective. After his brothers raged a war against each other he ran away and closed himself off. They were suppose to be a family and now they were killing each other. It hurt him on a level he could only describe as human and since then Gabriel tried to make it so no one else could ever hurt him like that.

**"Well since I've never been here I wouldnt mind just exploring."** He let his eyes gaze around, trying to soak in everything. He had seen pictures of Aruba but the still frames didnt do the real thing justice. If he werent a hunter he would travel all over the world, seeing everything that there was to see, but his job kept him busy year round.  **"I understand why you come here. Its breath taking."** Sam couldnt help but fell something in his chest at that small smile. He was getting a glimpse at a Gabriel he had never seen before. One that was softer and not as loud. And that smile could only be described as one word.  _Adorable._   **"So what made you pick this place? Did you just put your finger on a map and zap yourself to where ever it landed?"** If he had the angel's abilities he had to admit before now Aruba would have not been on his top 10 places to go. Maybe after he had visited everywhere else and he had gotten a little bored would be visit the island. 

 Gabriel just let the smile stay on his lips as he listened to Sam and the ocean. **"No actually I helped Dad build this one. Its kind of my own little place. Lucie made Australia. Micheal made New York. Zach made... did Zach make anything? I dont know but I made Aruba. It was pretty awesome really."** He remembered watching all of the others make their places and then it was his turn. He wanted somewhere far away where he could relax and just enjoy himself. And then boom Aruba was made. **"So I know every cool nook and cranny in this place. I have my own place up in the mountains if you would like to go there."** Really the angel just watched to do what ever Sam did.

Sam found himself a little shocked when Gabriel told him he had helped build Aruba, with  _God._   **"W..What? I kind of just assumed that everything had already been here when he came around."** Sam said a bit sheepishly. Christianity was a fairly new religion in the grand scheme of things so the thought that God built everything was what he assumed just something int he Bible.  **"How did you do it?"** He didnt have the faintest idea how one went about making an island so he was eager to hear the story behind it. 

**"Some of the bigger stuff was here like the North America etc but the smaller stuff dad made. I gave him the blueprints and he did it all. I know everyone says he is a bad guy but when he was around he was pretty cool."** Gabriel gave that same small smile at the though of his father, looking down in the sad. When Sam said it would be ok for them to go to his house Gabriel reached out and touched the mans forehead and then they were in to foyer. It wasnt a lavish house like you would expect. It was large, open, and pretty but nothing like Balthazars house when he was still... **"Home sweet home Bear."** Gabriel said with a smile turning to the other man. since everything over the past couple years had been hectic Gabriel hadnt been home for awhile. it was nice to finally be back.

Sam found himself feeling for the angel when he talked about his father. Sam himself knew a thing or two about distant fathers. He had opened his mouth to ask another question but he felt Gabriel touch him and then the setting around them had changed. Sam wobbled a little, gripping onto Gabriel with a strong arm to keep himself balanced.  **"I gotcha Bear."** Gabriel said softly, wrapping a warm arm around Sam's waist and pulling them close. Sam stood a good head over Gabriel so when he looked down at Gabriel he found himself blushing softly but not wanting to pull away. Finally Sam managed to tug himself out of the angel's grasp, turning to look at the house so Gabe couldnt see how flustered he was. Honestly Sam was surprised to see how... how normal everything looked. He was expecting extravagance not something that looked like a normal person could live there. **"Its...its so normal."** He said a little stupidly turning back tot he angel.  

Gabriel chuckled at the normal comment. **"What did you expect Bear? A huge mansion with cherubs and play boy bunnies walking around? This is my space to just relax. I dont have to impress anyone here or be a mighty angel."**  His voice went soft, he wasnt used to showing this side of himself. **"Truthfully I envy you humans and the ability to live a normal life. Im an angel and ill live millions of years. I sit up there and watch you all fall in love, start families, grow old and then finally find peace. Sometimes I wish I could do that. Have someone to wake up to every morning, a little one who has me read them bedtime stories."** his voice was far away as he thought about his own child running through the halls. **"Angels arent allowed to have children. God made all of us as adults so there is no need for us to have them."** Though that didnt stop him from wishing he did have one. A little one who looked up to him, that he could raise and love.

Sam listened to the angel talk of wanting a child, his heart aching for him.  **"Just because you're and angel doesnt mean you cant find love does it? Or have children. There are no laws against that in heaven are there?"** Sam wasnt used to seeing this side of Gabriel but the angel's wishes made Sam connect with him on a whole new level. Even though he tried to act like nothing matter and the world was just one huge prank Sam now knew that it was just an act. That the angel wanted more and that his life wasnt the party he played it off to be. 

Gabriel gave that small little smile at Sams wishful thinking. **"I wish Bear. A) Most people wouldnt react to me being an angel of the lord as well as you and Dean would. B) They would be unprotected by themselves and I have a laundry list of people who would want to hurt them. I need someone who knows how to fight and what they are up against. C) I dont age Bear. I would have to sit here and watch one by one as my family dies and then go sit up in heaven with them forever. What happens if Im cast out a heaven again?"** He gave a soft sigh, brown eyes looking tiredly at Sam. **"I couldnt and wouldnt put anyone through that. Thats why I stick to minor gods and goddesses. Yea our relationships are just sexual but I know no one can hurt them and that I dont have to watch them die.'**

Sam listened to the angel's words finding himself scowling.  **"Thats awful. You should be able to fall in love with who ever you want."** He hadn't realized all of the factors that went into the angel's train of thought.  **"Youre an angel so wouldnt you children be part angel? So that means they would either age slower or maybe stop aging at some point."** He tried to find a loop hole, some way for the angel to get a little bit of happiness.

Gabriel shook his head. **"No see this isnt my body, its a vessel so it has my mind and my soul but angels dont have reproductive organs and such. Thats all the vessel so they technically wouldnt be mine by blood so they would age just like a human would."** He gave another soft sigh looking at his feet.  **"Look Im sorry Im being such a downer. I was suppose to bring you here so you could relax and I could flirt and...."** He blushed at the confession and cleared his throat.  **"But Im just throwing all of my petty little problems on you. Do you wanna get drunk? Cause I kinda want to get drunk."** The angel walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka and 2 shot glasses. The trickster smile was back as the angel tried to shove all of the emotion for before back down.

Sam furrowed his brow again, following the angel to the kitchen and pushing the vodka away.  **"Gabriel listen youre not being a downer. Everyone needs someone to talk to you and I kind of like this side of you."** The hunter said truthfully looking the angel in the eyes. He held his gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes, a light blush coming to his cheeks. 

**"Im a mess Bear.."** Gabriel barely whispered. They were so close Sam could feel his warm breath send goose bumps across his skin. Sam looked up again, this time not averting his eyes.  **"We are all a mess Gabe. Sometimes thats ok."** He looked at him feeling his heart rate pick up a little. Without fully realizing what he was doing Sam took a step closer, chest to chest to Gabriel both just looking into each others eyes. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel and he could feel the shorter man, feeling him relax into the touch.  **"I dont know what Im doing Gabe."** Sam said truthfully, heart caught in his throat. He had never done this before, something that seemed so scary but it felt so right. The angel just gave a soft smile and got up on his tip toes.  **"Its ok I do."**

And then they kissed. It was slow at first, Sam wasnt sure what to do. Yea he had kissed plenty of girls but never a man. Gabriel was lazy, letting Sam get used to the feeling. His chapped lips tasted like sugar and Sam found himself wanting to taste more. He pushed more into the kiss, Gabriel happily keeping up with his pace. Sam moved so the smaller man was pushed against the bar, Gabriel mewling into the kiss at the position change. The mewl set a new fire into Sam and he kissed Gabriel with a fire.

The trickster was liking the new turn in events. Yea he had pictured this a few times but he thought he was going to have to get Sam stone drunk to even make a move. The hunters hunger gave Gabriel all the intensive he needed to take things up a notch. Even though Sam was bigger Gabriel had thousands of years of experience on the younger man. Gabriel took that perfect swollen lower lip between his teeth and bit, loving the delicious moan that came from Sam as he did so. Gabriel sucked on the tender flesh, feeling Sam's pants against his face and neck. He moved down from the hunter's lips to his jaw, placing a trail of small nips and kisses. Sam was holding him with a death grip, shudders and moans coming with every lick. Experimentally Gabriel moved a leg between the hunters and ground against Sam. The hardness he found there and the long moan from Sam made Gabriel's own erection twitch. They were wearing loose bathing suit shorts so they didnt leave much to the imagination. Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's toned body, loving the heat that radiated off the other man.

Gabriels kisses were drive Sam crazy, every nip sending impossibly more blood to his erection. His hands were on the counter behind Gabriel, honestly it was the only thing keeping him upright. Slowly he felt Gabriel kiss his was down his chest, each lower kiss making his heart race faster. His collar bone, sternum, abs. The mans smooth hands ran down his body with every kiss, sending shudders through Sam. Right below his navel, his hip bones. Then Gabriel pressed a tender kiss to the tip of his erection that made Sam see stars. He could already feel the wet spot of pre-cum that leaked from his aching cock.

The moan from Sam had Gabriel biting his lower lip to keep his own muffled. Sam was so needy in front of him, whimpering with every nuzzle and kiss. The smell of Sam's sex clung in the air around him, making his mouth water. Gabriel reached up slowly and started to tug the shorts off, Sam gripping the counter with white knuckles above him. The hunter gave a hiss at the cold air on his erection as the shorts fell to his ankles. Gabriel couldnt help but moan softly at the sigh before him. Sam was swollen, red and purple, pre-cum dripping from his tip. Tentatively Gabriel licked off a bead of pre-cum letting the bitter musky taste fill his mouth. Sam just let out a strangled cry, whimpering softly. **"Please Gabe..."**  He whimpered needily. Gabriel couldnt wait anymore than the hunter and eagerly he wrapped his mouth around Sam, the man letting out another cry, jerking his hips forward. Thankfully Gabriel had gotten a vessel with no gag reflex-he thought ahead-so he let Sam's cock fill his mouth, touching the back of his neck. 

Sam was seeing stars. Gabriel's hands were on his hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth. His tongue ran over the underside of his cock, stopping at the sensitive spot right under his head. The angel knew every lick that would make him moan the loudest, Gabriels own moans wrapping around his cock. Gabriel pulled away with a satisfying pop, wrapping one arm around his length and pumping. He sucked softly on the head, swallowing the now steady dribble of pre-cum. **"Gabe.. fuck..gonna.."** Sam managed the spit out the few mangled words. The angel responded eagerly, sucking harder and running his hand faster. With one press of his thumb on the sensitive spot under his head Sam came undone, yelling the angel's name as he burst into the angel's mouth, the orgasm rocking him hard.

Gabriel felt Sam buck forward and then his mouth was filled with the salty tang of Sam's cum. He tried to swallow but a small dribbled ran down from the corner of his mouth and down his neck. Sam stood there panting while Gabriel licked softly at his sensitive cock, cleaning up anything he might of missed. Sam sunk to his knees, taking the man in a lazy kiss the taste of his own cum in Gabriels mouth making him moan softly. Gabriel pawed at his own aching cock, whimpering against Sam's lips. The hunter pulled away not sure what to do and the angel must have seen this because he took Sam's hand and placed it over the bulge between his legs. Gabriel groaned under the light touch, grinding into the palm of Sam's hand. Sam just watched his desperate lover, loving the way he squirmed and begged under the smallest of touches. Sam quickly rid Gabriel of the stupid shorts, leaving him laying on the floor naked and writhing.

Not really sure what to do Sam kneeled in front of him, wrapping a callused hand around Gabriels pulsing cock. The angel let out a moan that should have been illegal, bucking into the touch. **"You look so pretty. Laying here on the floor wreaked for me. Whimpering for the smallest touch."**  Sam growled softly, a dominance he didnt know was there coming out in him. Gabriel just whimpered again softly, grabbing Sam and pulling him pressing a desperate kiss against him. Sam pumped Gabriel slowly, still getting a feel for this and playing off instinct. He pulled away and started kissing down Gabriel's neck like the angel had done to him before. When his lips hit something salty on his neck he opened his eyes to see the string of still wet cum that had ran down Gabriels neck. His cum. Sam let an almost inhuman growl and he licked up the cum, tasting himself. 

It was the last straw for Gabriel when Sam started licking up his own cum from off his neck. The angel came with a cry, blunt nails digging into the hunters muscular back. The orgasm wracked his whole body, and strong of cum burst out covering Sam's hand and his own chest. The angel panted, spent as Sam milked the last drops of cum from his now aching cock. Gabriel could feel the hunter finish licking up his own cum when he pulled away, not hesitating to lean down and lick up Gabriels.

The sight was almost wild, Sam on all fours licking up Gabriels cum like it was water and he was stranded in the desert. The sight sent another wave of blood to Gabriels now limp cock and he let out a deep gravelly moan. Sam stopped looking up at Gabriel with a small smirk. His eyes were black with lust, and Gabriel wanted the sight burned into his brain forever. Sam sat up looking at his fingers coated in cum. Without thinking Gabriel reached out and grabbed them, lapping up the cum like Sam had done to his own. Gabriel didnt know what to call the sound that Sam had made but Gabriel wanted more.

And that is how they spent the day in Aruba, laying on the kitchen floor, the dining room table, the couch, the bed, by the pool, in the shower, not able to keep their hands off of each other. Each one trying to get those delicious moans just one more time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut x3 I think it went fairly well but for any veterans out there with tips please feel free to message them to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more destiel. cas gets a hamburger and dean explains how to feel :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally talked my lazy butt into getting another chapter out :3 i hope you guys enjoy.

Castiel watched with wide eyes as the bronze wings reached out for him, and he couldnt help but feel drawn into them. Like they were calling him, beckoning him into their embrace. Only did the sound of Dean's voice draw Castiel out of his daze.  **"What the hell?"** He muttered in a strained voice. The hunter took a step back, his wings reluctantly pulling towards Castiel, clearly not wanting to be farther away from the angel. Finally Dean got full control over his senses and drew his wings back, having to fight them the whole way. The hunter moved to the other side of the room and sat down. His wings were clearly struggling behind his back. **"What the hell was that Cas?"** Dean asked in his usual gruff tone but the ex-angel could catch a hint of fear in the words.

Castiel had an idea of what it could be but quickly wrote it off. He and Dean were just friends, neither of them had ever tried to push their bond further than that, profound or not. But then he remembered how he had felt the same tug towards Dean when he was still an angel. How no matter how close he was to the man it was never close enough. Even when his grace had been fading he had had enough strength to keep himself under control. Now he looked at Dean, a new angel who had no control over his new powers, and saw the same tug. Could he write it off as coincidence? He looked down into the green eyes of Dean, the hunter needed him to guide him through this and Castiel wasnt going to say anything unless he knew what was going on for sure.  **"Your grace is just reacting to the change. It is familiar with me so it is reacting. It is normal among certain people...."** He bit his lower lip. He hated to lie to the hunter but what else was he suppose to say? The truth wasnt an option in this situation. 

Green eyes looked up and the hunter relaxed at Castiels words. It was normal thank god. Dean closed his eyes, deciding to give the whole covering up his wings thing another shot. He tried to imagine his grace covering the bronze wings. To stay away from fairies he pictured his grace as a white sheet almost, covering his wings from view. Dean scrunched his nose at the slight burn he felt cover his back but it was only uncomfortable, like Cas had warned him. When mossy eyes opened and looked back Dean gave a triumphant shout of glee to just see bare skin. He turned and looked at Cas, a huge smile on his face. **"I did it Cas! I can still feel them but they are gone!"**  The hunter gave another whoop and stood grabbing a shirt and slipping it on, never loving the feeling of cotton on skin more than that. " **So Cas."**  Now that his problem was solved it was time to address the blue eyed now human.  **"I guess I have to teach you how to be human hu? Well first things first are you hungry? You understand how the whole bathroom things works?"**  Dean scrunched his nose at the thought of potty training a 30 year old something man.

Castiel gave a proud smile as he watched the wings shimmer away before him.  **"I told you that you could do it."** He praised Dean when the man looked at him with a gleeful expression. He really did wish that he could see that expression more often. It was a gorgeous sight. The fact that Dean was matering his grace so quickly did not surprise Castiel. The man was far more talented than he gave himself credit for. He seemed to master everything that he tried in, being an angel was clearly no exception. When Dean asked him if he was hungry his stomach let out a loud growl. Castiel had been a human more than once, which Dean seemed to have forgotten, so he knew the basics of being one. **"Yes Dean I understand the concept of using the restroom. I am not an infant."** The hunter threw his hands up in defense.  **"Hey just checkin the basics. Come on by the growl I take it you're starving. There is a diner not far."** Castiel followed Dean out to the car and into the Impala. Now just thinking about food made his stomach growl. He couldnt help but think of when he could have just zapped them to the diner. Dean now had that ability but Castiel knew that the hunter preferred to drive. He would always have an odd obsession with the car that Castiel would never understand.

After a short drive Dean pulled up to one of his customary diners that served cheap greasy food. He and Cas walked in and sat down at a booth in the corner. It was dingy and gross but it was like home to the Winchester. He picked up a menu and started flipping through the plastic pages.  **"What do you want Cas?"**  Dean was looking at an amazing double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke to match. Even though he didnt need to eat his mouth was watering. The new human was having a much harder time. Though he was used to the basics of being a human there were still many things that puzzled him.  **"Do they serve just a normal burger?"** He asked to both himself and Dean. All of the pictures looked like burgers loaded with things that he didnt even know existed. What was relish and why did it resemble vomit? He saw a few things that he was familiar with like lettuce and tomatoes but other things were a loss.

Dean loved to watch Cas just stare at the menu, cocking his head to the side when he was trying to figure out what something meant. It was pretty hilarious and a part of him wanted to say adorable but he banished the thought just as quickly as it had come.  **"Yea they have just regular burgers Cas."** Dean said with a chuckle. He looked up when a plump older woman came over with a huge smile on her face.  _"What can I get for you boys today?"_ She said in a southern sing-a-song drawl.  **"Ill have the double bacon cheese burger everything on it with fries and a coke. And he will have just a regular hamburger with everything on it fries and a coke."** The waitress scribbled everything down on her little notebook and then looked at them with a honey sweet smile. _"Ok coming right up."_  
  
Dean turned to Cas.  **"Ok so lay them on me. Any questions youve got Im willing to answer."** Dean knew Cas would help him with the mojo stuff but that couldnt be done here, plus being a human was demanding and Cas needed to get everything down as fast as possible.  **"You know the basics, eat, sleep, bathroom, etc but is there anything else? You said the whole emotions thing was bothering you."** Dean knew he wasnt exactly the best person to talk to when it came to emotions but Cas was just going to have to deal seeing as Sammy fluttered off somewhere with Gabriel, leaving Cas and Dean by themselves. Jackasses. 

The blue eyed man thought for a moment, trying to see if he had any questions for the man.  **"I am just worried about identifying my emotions. I was a human for a short period of time but even then I didnt truly understand what I was feeling and how to connect it to a certain emotion."**

Shit. How does the man who tries his hardest not to feel anything explain emotions. Dean thought for a moment and then explained.  **"When youre tired you will mainly feel it physically. Youre eyes will get heavy, youll yawn, you can tell pretty easily. when Im happy I... I cant help but smile the whole time. There is like a hum in your chest that just makes you walk a little straighter. Sadness..."** This was something Dean had far too much experience with.  **"You feel it in your heart. Everything feels heavy like youre walking through water. Anger you feel in your gut. I tend to grind my teeth when I get upset. You dont really think and it is the one thing you can focus on."** Dean sat trying to think of other emotions that were common.  **"Fear is when you just stare at everything with wide eyes. Youre heart starts to pound and you get really jumpy. With anxiety your heart races too but I always get restless and cant focus on anything else. Jealousy is when you are upset about someone else doing or having something. You tend to get a little mad or a little sad or both. You either get protective over what they are trying to take or upset over what they have. Love..."** This was something Dean had very little experience in but at the same time he had worlds of it.  **"Love is something I cant explain. It is caring about that person so much that life without them would be pointless and youll do anything to get them back."** How many times had he died for Sam? He was starting to lose track.  **"You are happy when youre with them and even when you get in fights or get upset with each other you know that it doesnt matter because everything always works out in the end. No matter what has happened you always forgive and forget."** Dean let the words hand silently in the air. "Any other emotions I can try and explain?" He asked rather awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

Castiel listened intently to Dean's explanations, trying to match the descriptions with things that he had already felt. He was quite pleased to find how easy it was to match an emotion to what he had already felt in his short time of being a human.  **"So I felt anger towards Gabriel when I found he had taken my Grace. And I felt happiness when I found out we were getting burgers."**  It was a little ridiculous, considering he had millions of siblings and friends yet he felt positive around greasy human food. They were pretty darn good though, he didn't blame his preferences. When the older Winchester when into the descriptions of sadness he found himself frowning, upset. Dean deserved so much more in life than what he had been given.

It was the hunters description of love that Castiel was the most taken back with. He found himself connecting everything that he said with his relationship with Dean. His life without Dean would be pointless, he would have no one to care for or to look out for. Even though the man had stumbled and made many mistakes the angel had never hesitated to forgive him and he never judged him on those mistakes. And no matter how big of an argument they got into they always made their way back to each other, never bringing it up again and going back to how the way things were. Even though he was fairly new to feeling and being a human something told him he loved Dean. Then his mind wandered back to how Dean's wings had been drawn to him and vise versa. The same thought that he had felt then popped into his head now. Was it possible? It couldnt be. Blue eyes flickered up to see green watching him. He hadnt answered the question yet.  **"No no thats all thank you."**

Dean nodded when Castiel connected feelings to what had already happened.  **"Yea Cas."** He chuckled at the food remark. It was a good thing that he couldnt gain weight. well he guessed now He could but hunting had always kept Dean fit. The now angel smiled happily as the waitress came back and set their food down in front of them **"Here you go boys. enjoy."** And boy did Dean enjoy it. Ever since he had been an angel his senses had been more heightened. He reacted to things faster, could hear and see better, etc. when he took a bite out of the burger and could taste every drop of flavor he couldnt help but let out a moan that should have never left the bedroom.  **"Good god Cas. Eating as an angel is a thousand times better than as a human. Why didnt you do it more often?"**  The hunter took another excited bite of his burger, a little of the greasy dribbling down his chin. He set the burger down and started to suck the grease off his fingers after he took a few fries, dunked them in ketchup, and then munched on them happily, a bit of the ketchup getting on the corner of his mouth. Dean had never had the best table manners. **"So Cas when am I gonna learn this mojo?"** He took another bite out of his burger giving another soft moan at the flavor that exploded with every bite.

Castiel almost bit into his burger, almost. The the he heard the groan from Dean that had him stopping in his tracks. Blue eyes looked up at the hunter who was digging into his burger hungrily. Castiel found himself licking his lips as he watched a bit of the grease run down Dean's chin. He found himself wishing he could lick it off. Giving a soft shake of his head he focused on the delicious food in front of him and not the delicious man across from him. When Dean commented on how amazing food tasted as an angel he had to admit human taste buds were much more bland. The food was still good so he didnt complain much. **"Yes the human mouth is much less exciting."** He said after swallowing another bite, eagerly going in for a third. He focused again on the hunter when he mentioned his "mojo" as Dean always seemed to call it.  **"I can explain your grace when ever you would like but I would advise doing it some place much less public."** Blue eyes scanned the few other people in the diner. It wasnt busy but in their line of work you could never truly know who or what was listening.

 Dean quickly finished off his burger and fries and sat sipping his coke and watching Cas eat. The man was delicate, taking small bite, wiping his mouth, not talking with an open mouth. It look like he calculated every bite.  **"Oh Cas trust me the human mouth is awesome when you are doing the right things with it. Remember the pizza man?"** He gave a small chuckle and thought back to all of the things he had done with his mouth. Oh yea the human mouth could be a blast.  **"Yea I dont want to freak everyone here out. So will I be able to do what you did? I wont be called to heaven will I?"** The hunters eyes went wide at the thought of all the angels that hated him calling him up on their home turf where dead would be alone without Castiels help.  **"And people cant summon me right?"** Another vision of being summoned to a ring of holy oil and demons surrounding him flashed through his mind. He would need to learn how to protect himself now, how to work his new mojo. " **I thought the grace was suppose to feel different? Besides the dulled emotions it feels normal. Is it because..."** Dean knew he had Castiels grace, thats what Gaberiel had done switched them. **"Is it because I have been around you so long I jut got kinda used to yours?"** He felt guilty taking the angels grace, something he cared for deeply and had lost more than once. Dean wanted nothing more than to give it back, to make it to where Castiel never lost his grace ever again but it seemed like when ever the angel did it was because of his loyalty to Dean.

A deep blush spread across the blue eyed man when Dean brought up the pizza man. He was told they werent suppose to talk about that.  **"Oh."** Was all he managed before he dug back down into his burger, desperately not wanting to continue that conversation. When Dean asked if he could be summoned to heaven his eyes widened in alarm. That thought had never crossed his mind, nor had the thought of Dean being summoned.  **"I hadn't thought of that. I suppose it's a possibility, although I doubt it seeing as your body isn't a vessel but rather your own one unlike all of the other angels up there.** " When Dean asked why he felt so used to his grace a few answers popped in his mind. One the preposterous idea that he quickly tossed aside and another that seemed much more likely. **"When I raised you from perdition I had to use part of my grace to heal your soul. It is likely that you grew accustom to my grace through that and being around me so often."** Castiel could see the guilt in the hunters eyes and he wish he could make it go away. Castiel hated how Dean always took everything on his shoulders, blaming himself for things he couldnt have possibly stopped. He deserved so much more than what life had given him. The ex-angel worked quickly to finish his food, knowing Dean wanted to get to working on his abilities as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this part in the next chapter but it was getting long and i really wanted to get this up. sorry for it taking so long guys :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued for chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. I have been having some medical problems, first an infection in my arm and now poison oak that seems to be devouring my whole body! Im going to try and be better but no promises. I also have no idea how long this fic is going to be so I cant tell you when the end is near. I kind of just make shit up as I go :3

Fear flashed through those green eyes at the thought of someone summoning him **"Cas is there anyway that we can stop that? A sigil or a trinket? If word gets out that you can summon Dean Winchester Im a dead man Cas."** He whispered so no one else could hear them, his voice was scared and urgent. This all left when the woman came back with the check. Dean gave her a happy smile and pulled out one of the many stolen credit cards that he had collected and pulled a 20 out of his wallet for her tip. The woman gave a huge smile at the bill. **"Thank you sweetie."** She left to go swipe the card. Dean turned back to Cas. **"Come on dude I wanna go practice."** There was a tad bit of excitement but there was nervousness and fear in his voice too.

Cas furrowed his brow when he saw the fear in Dean's eyes. He wanted it gone, out of those gorgeous green eyes for good. He could do anything to never see fear in Dean's eyes again.  **"I will do everything in my power to make sure that will not happen Dean."** His voice was low and serious. He would make sure it never happened. He relaxed at the quick change in the hunters demeanor as he got excited about using his new grace. Cas gave a nod and finished off the red of his pop before standing and following Dean out to the Impala. He had eaten a large hamburger, french fries, and a pop. Not a bad first meal for being a human. **"So what would you like to work on first? We should start out simple with things such as telepathy or** **teleportation."**  He slid into the familiar seat of the Impala, hands running over the smooth leather. Some times he understood the mans odd affection for the car. It was truly stunning.  **"Do you know of any desolate location where we can practice without the fear of humans?"** He knew from experience that humans did not handle the fact that angels were real very well.

Dean started up the impala and pulled out of the parking lot. **"Yea Sammy and i just finished a job not to far from here so I kind of know the lay out. There is this orchard not to far that is pretty run down."** He staid turning in the direction. The last time he had been at an orchard someone tried to sacrifice him so he was hoping for a better outcome this time. He went silent for a moment thinking.  **"I want you to put a tracking spell or charm on me Cas. If someone does get me Gabe will be close by and if you know where I am then he can teleport you guys to me."** His voice was serious. He had died many times before but he wasnt planning on doing to again any time soon. He had seen enough of hell thank you very much. Plus he was an angel now so if he died so did Castiels grace and that was sentencing Cas to a human existence, something that he would never ever wish on anyone.

 Castiel listened to the mans words thinking hard. Balthazar had to have something like that in his treasure cove of stolen trinkets he had collected over the years.  **"I will consult Balthazar and see if he knows of an object that can track angels."** He smirked softly when he saw the hunter wrinkle his nose. Dean had never been fond of the Brit and he couldnt really blame him. Blathazar was an acquired taste, but he was a good loyal friend which was what Castiel admired about him. **"The orchard will suffice but you never answered my question. What would you like to work on?"**

 Dean thought about what he wanted to learn for a moment.  **"How about telepathy first."** He was thinking on a strategy stand point and being able to read minds would be fucking awesome, he could torment Sam so much, he laughed a little evilly at the thought. But teleportation wouldn't help him in a ring of holy fire but being able to read their minds would. He could find out what they were gonna do before it happened, to see if their lying, and find out what they plan to do with him. It would be helpful and maybe he could try and keep the ability? He didn't know but he was a Winchester and they always seemed to find a loop hole. Even when they died.

 Castiel nodded at the hunters decision. Telepathy he had found was a very useful power and had saved him life many times. **"You must have a strong mind and will for this, so dont be discouraged if you do not get it on the first try."** The man warned with an accusatory eyebrow raise before he cleared his throat to begin his instructions. Truthfully, Cas didnt know how to go about explaining it because the ability came naturally to him as an angel but he would try his best. **"Just... speak in your mind and imagine me receiving whatever it was that you said. Visualise our minds linking enough for us to be able to talk without having to move our mouths. Hear my voice responding back, dont just listen to your own words."** After a short pause, Castiel hesitantly added, **"Was that explanation... satisfactory enough? Do you understand?"**

Dean tried to listen to what the angel was saying as he pulled into the orchard, this one was thankfully a lot sunnier and had one less pagan god running around.  **"Can you explain in a different way? What do you mean imagine your voice sending a reply back? And the link between our minds like an actual chain or like two puzzle pieces clicking together?"** Dean stepped out of the car and waited for Cas, still trying to figure out what the ex angel was trying to explain. All of this imagining crap and trying to picture things that he didnt know about was still confusing to him. Dean could feel his wings start to get agitated, they were closed close to his back and they wanted to stretch. Not able to handle it anymore dean tugged his shirt off over his head and then closed his eyes. He visualized the sheet falling off his wings and the bronze glimmering in the sun the peaked through the trees. When he opened his eyes he looked over to see his large bronze wings stretching out as high and as far as they could go. They were magnificent, well angelic well a good word. The feathers looked like metal, like his wings were armored. He was intimidating, like Cas was the first time dean had met the angel.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of another way to explain this. It was a lot harder to explain than he thought... **"My apologies."** He muttered with a cough. **"The puzzle pieces seems more appropriate for the exercise. Or the chain, whatever makes it easier for you."** The man said with a shrug. **"For the puzzles, imagine two pieces in different colors, one for your mind and one for mine. Telepathy only works if the minds are linked so that would probably help you better in this situation. Visually see them clicking together and think... 'he can hear whatever I think.' And then... I am not sure. Attempt to send a message mentally? Do not forget to believe in yourself otherwise it will not work; faith is a must in something like this."** By the end of his explanation, Castiel was frowning and absently fumbling with his hands as he looked at Dean. **"Im sorry for my obvious lack of knowledge in explaining these things, Dean. Ive never had to list what to do to anyone before."** Then the Winchester proceeded to show his wings again, and the ex-angel found himself looking at them with the same expression of shock he had the first time he saw them. **"They really are unique, you know; I've never seen a bronze pair on anyone before."**

Dean couldn't help but blush softly at the wing comment.  **"Is that a good thing?"** He was going to ask more but he then decided to try and do it without words. The hunter closed his eyes, giving himself a little pep talk. He could do this, he and Cas had a profound bond so it would be easy. He was a badass with grace so this would work. He closed his eyes and pictured the puzzle pieces like Cas had suggested. His was green and Cas' was blue, the first two colors to pop into his mind. He was a bit surprised at how easily he could picture them fitting together, and it sent a small chill through his body. It reminded him of how perfectly Castiels hand for in the mark that had been on his arm. He still wished the angel wouldn't have healed that away. _"Ok Cas can you hear me?"_ He thought to himself. When he got no response he tried again and still no dice. Dean scrunched up his nose, feeling a bit ridiculous but still tried his best. Bronze wings stretched and fluttered in he the light behind him, left to their own bidding while Dean was concentrating. Once they discovered Castiel was there they started to drift towards the angel, making Dean unknowingly take a step closer. The hunter was still trying to get a message to the angel so the steps went unnoticed in his concentration. The wings shimmered and you could almost hear the purr of energy as they got closer to Cas.

 **"Of course it is a good thing. Wing color reflects what the angel is like on the inside. Since yours are bronze you are noble, and strong. The fact that they look like the metal would have made you a very good angel for the army. Maybe even archangel status."** It was true, a lot of the archangels had metallic colored wings that they could harden like armor. It just proved to him how strong Dean really was. His wings used to be a light blue but when he rebelled against heaven they slowly darkened to the black that they were currently. He had always been ashamed in the color of his wings but no they proved something else. They proved that even when everyone else was against him Castiel fought for what he believed in and he had been right. When all the other angels stopped believing in God he didnt and they were the ones who were wrong. Until this morning he wore his wings proudly, showing the other angels that yes he had rebelled but he had been loyal to their father while they had stopped believing.

The ex-angels face lit up when he heard something that sounded like running water in his head. It wasnt words but it was something, which was good for this being the hunters first time at attempting telepathy. He would have made an excellent angel. **"I picked up on a slight message. It wasnt clear but I was not a figment of my imagination."** There was pride in his voice, he was happy that Dean was quickly picking up on his grace. By the end of the month he would probably be stronger than many of the angels in heaven.  Then Castiel noticed it was happening again, the attraction between him and Deans new appendages. The feathers were curling towards him and pulling their owner with them, the owner who had no idea about the current turn of events. His cheeks involuntarily turning a dusty pink colour when the feather tips brushed against his skin, Cas ignored the small tingles of electricity at the contact and cleared his throat with his gaze averted to the metallic bronze. **"Dean, you are... doing it again."** Pause. **"Your wings, I mean. Dean?"**

Dean felt a swell of pride in his chest when Castiel told him that he had heard something. It was gibberish but he had gotten noise across. Dean opened his eyes in confusion when Cas said his wings were doing it again. Green eyes looked at his wings and his brow furrowed. Before dean could react his wings brushed against Castiel and jolted him forward. Dean gave an uoff as he bumped chest's with Castiel and bronze wings wrapped tight around the both of them, enclosing in them in a feathery cocoon. The hunter would have yelled in confusion or protest but beings so close to Castiel, his wings rubbing against his back, it was sending so much electricity through his whole body. His wings were shimmering, the hum of electricity audible in the air. Callused hands reached up and clutched Castiel's shoulders, Deans knees felt weak. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry, everything was spinning. The only thing that was clear was Cas and he gripped onto him for dear life.  **"Cas.."** Dean almost whined, his lungs didnt understand how to breath, every time he touched Cas it felt like a new experience, each touch more electrifying than the last. He didnt understand what was happening. Why did he feel the need to be so close to Cas? Why were his wings acting like this. Green eyes looked up with a mixture of fear and.... yearning? Lust? He just wanted to be close to the angel -ex angle it was still hard for Dean to remember that- but he didnt know why.  **"What... is happening."**  without really thinking Dean moved his hands down to the tops of Castiels hips and he pulled his closer. He had no control over his body, it just moved on its own accord. When they were pressed flush against each other a shudder ran through Dean's body and he let out something between a gasp and a whimper. He was shaking. It wasnt from fear, maybe a little, but it was from the electricity running through his body with ever touch. Even the smallest one set fire to Dean's veins. he felt more alive and in tune with his body that he had ever felt before. And then he noticed things about Cas that he had never seen before. The light stubble on the mans face, how his eyes were darker in the center and lightened around the edges, how he smelled like woods and snow, how if he leaned his head down it fit perfectly in the crook of Deans neck, how his lips were a light pale pink. why was he thinking about Cas' lips? He could feel Castiels heart, or maybe it was his own? They were so close that it was hard to tell. He couldnt move, he couldnt speak, it was like the world had stopped spinning and it was just them. Green eyes met blue and everything hung in the silent air around them.

Castiels yes widened in surprise, he instinctively struck his arms out to protect himself but only found his hands pressed against Dean's chest. Noticing how dim everything had gotten, he spared the chance to look up and instead of seeing the sky like he thought he would, he caught sight of bronze feathers overlapping with slightly murkier, darker brown ones. 'Ah, right...' After his surroundings - or lack thereof, apparently - were studied, the ex-angel looked up into the face of the taller man and took in the red cheeks and glassy eyes. The eyes that shone like grass or some other beautiful green object like an emerald or spring leaf...'Focus.' Urging himself to snap back to attention, Castiel shakily cleared his throat. When had it gotten so hard to breathe? Why had it gotten so hard to breathe? He didn't know. 

  
 **"There's an old... tale in angel folklore."** He started, momentarily gritting his teeth for the heat against his skin before continuing. **"Two people - normally between angels - are drawn together. Wings take on a... mind of their own, almost. They drive the host towards the other. You might know the two as... soul mates."** After the words were out of his mouth, the man almost heaved out a breath of relief. Why was his throat so choked up? So many questions and yet, he was the only one who could possibly answer them. Damn it. Before he could think of anything else, let alone prevent the action, the two's hips were pulled together and his response was a squeak (It was a manly squeak, he tells you.) Electricity surged through every vein in his body and he could practically hear how fast his heart was beating, along with the short pants of breath he was letting out. Without thinking, Castiel's hands clenched into fists, his nails lightly scraping over Dean's skin. Christ, what was going on? Angels who found their soul mates in the past never showed this much... pleasure, feeling. Maybe it's because of their profound bond, or the fact that he was a human? Hmm... **"Does the term soul mate... repulse you, Dean?"**

Dean felt a new set of chills run through him. Had Castiels voice always sounded like that? It struck every nerve in his body, causing him to give a shaky breath. Soul mates? His mind was muddled but he understood what the angel was saying.  **"S..s..soul mates? I can't have a soul mate. I...I'm me..."**  Dean didn't deserve a soul mate. He was a mess, selfish, reckless, a danger. No one deserved to be tethered to him forever. Especially not Cas. When the shorter man dug his bunt nails into his skin Dean couldn't help but let out a noise that could only be described as a moan, he thought he wasn't suppose to feel as an angel but this topped the charts. It was overwhelming, his head was spinning.  **"T..there has to be a mistake. You don't deserve this Cas. You deserve to be happy. A mistake. It has to be."**  the hunter croaked softly. Even though he wanted to push Cas away his body was trying to move closer.  **"Fuck Cas."**  Dean whimpered. He wanted no needed to be closer. Dean looked down into blue eyes. He could instantly tell Cas was felling the same way. Green eyes grazed across those pale lips and a hunger was set off inside of him. Hands moved up from his hips to the collar of that stupid trench coat and griped it tightly, pulling Castiels face up to his own, Dean gave a possessive growl and pressed his lips hard against Cas'.   
  
When their lips touched everything went white for Dean. He lost control of his legs and he sunk to his knees, pulling Cas down with him refusing to break the contact. Dean kissed Cas like he was starving. He needed him, every last inch. One hand moved up from the mans collar and into his hair, tugging the messy raven locks experimentally. The more experienced hunter opened up his book of tricks and nipped on Castiels wet lower lip, sucking on the sore flesh. The hunter refused for there to be any space between them, chest pressed against chest wings against his back. So much was happening but he could only focus on one thing. Cas and he was drunk on him, never sure of there would be enough contact with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and another cliff hanger I know but we get a little kiss here x3 my poison oak is starting to clear up so I will try to post more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my comment I'm sorry my laptop broke. Typed this out on my iPad at. 1am so don't kill me on some mistypes. Gonna try and end this at 10 chapters so fingers crossed guys.

It had been a week since the Freaky Friday episode. A week since Dean got wings and Cas became a human. A week since Dean and found out he had a soul mate. A week since Gabriel fucked Sam in every room of his house. A lot could happen in a week. Dean had been working with his powers. Cas said because they were soul mates it should be fairly easy for him to grow accustom to his grace and it had been. Two days after he was a pro, popping in on Sam and scaring the shit out of him. It was pretty fucking awesome. And then when he bitched about it in his head Dean could comment on it. He was having the time of his life. Cas not so much. He was starting to get used to the fact that he was a human but it was a big bite to chew. He was still uncomfortable with all of the contact and he still didn't understand over half the references Dean made. he hated actually having to drive everywhere but Dean chose to as well do it wasn't so bad. That relationship had gotten a lot more fucking complicated. 

 

Dean would be lying if he said he hadn't checked Cas out once or twice. He could admit that a guy was hot and Cas was hot. And the angel had never really been one to judge on gender so he didn't mind admitting Dean was ascetically pleasing. The only problem is that one has no idea how to approach this situation and the other doesn't have the balls. So they sat and stood and walked in an awkward but comfortable silence all the time. More than once Dean found his wings reaching for Cas and more than once he didn't pull them away. Now that they had accepted their bond it took a little control. Dean could feel the strain of not being with Cas and when the hunter was away from him for too long his nerves ate away at him. It all went away in those treasured secret moments where for awhile they just stood and held each other. Neither said anything or tried to move. They just held each other wrapped in the warm bronze feathers. And it would be those moments Dean would find himself going to even at his darkest times.

 

Darkest times would have to wait however because now they were on a hunt. Its Deans first hunt since he got his mojo and he was bother nervous and excited to test out his skills. It was a nest of Vamps down in Mt. Vernon Indiana. Why did it always seem like they were in Indiana? Boring little place but they were sure as hell always running into freaky shit.  **"So reports say that there have been 4 killed so far. All older men go out one night and then show up dead on the river bank the next morning."**  Dean kept his eyes on the road while his brother spoke. Standard Vamp stuff really. **"Local PD says it's a Puma gone wild but all the bodies are drained and have bite marks on their necks.".** Really standard Vamp stuff

 

It didn't take long to get to the tiny little town. Honestly it looked like every other little town in Indiana or really anywhere else. They checked into their motel for the night but Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw his brother with a different key. Sam noticed his look and his face flushed.  **"Um Gabe is stopping by and..."** Dean threw his hands up really not wanting the words to finish coming off his brothers lips.  **"Got it got it say no more."**  He quickly walked away before his brother could say more. Dean unlocked his room a little surprised to see Cas already sitting on the bed. He stopped for a second, this would be the first time he and Cas would be sharing a room alone. Dean felt like a middle school girl getting all nervous about a boy coming over for the first time. It was Cas, his soul mate, not some stranger. Maybe that was the problem. 

 

 

 **"Hey you ok there boss?"**  The ex-angel was slumped on the bed looking down at his hands. At his words Cas jumped and tired blue eyes gazed up at him. He gave a soft nod.  **"I'm just tired. Being human is exhausting and I don't seem to have built up much endurance yet."** Dean chuckled softly, Cas had done the whole human thing fairly well and Dean was proud of him. He set his bag down and slipped off his shoes and jacket. He padded over and sat next to Cas on the bed.  **"Come on let's get you ready for bed."**  His voice was gentle, a tone he was surprised to hear come out of himself. He helped Cas slip off his trench coat and suit jacket, Cas slipped off his shoes and, nimble fingers started to unbutton his shirt. Dean couldn't help but lick his lips as the white button up fell to the floor. 

 

Sure he had seen Cas shirtless but never this close and never after they kissed. Green eyes traced every curve of his muscles. Every dip where he wanted to press his lips, every curve he wanted to run his hands over. Cas smelled good and right now Dean noticed it. He smelled like almonds and vanilla, a more feminine scent but the ex-angle probably didn't understand that and just picked up what smelled nice. It didn't turn Dean off but had the opposite effect, it made his mouth water and he forced himself to look away. Cas stood and unzipped his pants, letting them pool at his ankles before kicking them off. Green eyes went wide at a now almost naked Cas in front of him. Dean needed to remind him that you just didn't do that but he could tell the man was about to fall over with exhaustion. Green eyes couldn't help but scan over him. He was wearing black boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Dean had never thought much of butts on girls or guys but Cas had a nice ass. the man moved and crawled up on the bed and slid under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. 

 

Dean then noticed another flaw in their room. It only had one large king sized bed. Even though he was an angel he couldn't function without sleeping for a little bit. It threw him off never to sleep, like his day wasn't complete. Most nights he slept only about four hours if he was lucky but it felt better than nothing. Dean slowly started to get undressed himself, unnerved by Cas laying in bed only feet away. He could hear the mans soft snores telling Dean he was already asleep but it didn't matter. He made quick work of his shirts and threw them down next to Castiels. He shimmied his pants off and stood in his own pair do blue boxer briefs. It felt awkward crawling into bed almost naked with another man. A degree of awkwardness was added since Cas was his soul mate. Dean had never really slept all night in a bed with someone since Lisa and that commitment freaked him out. Taking a deep breath and giving himself a small pep talk Dean went over and crawled next to Cas in bed. 

 

He laid their stiff as a board, trying to calm his racing heart. They were sleeping it wasn't like he was asking Cas to marry him or anything. It was a natural human need even though he wasnt human anymore. He found himself relaxing and he closed his eyes, trying to turn his never sleeping mind off. Green eyes snapped open when he felt something warm next to him. He looked down to see Cas snuggled into his side, head on deans chest. He knew he should push him away, that this was weird but then again it wasn't. They were soul mates, they hugged and had kissed snuggling wasn't that huge of a step. It felt nice having Cas tucked into his side. The strain of not touching him for awhile washed away and Dean felt relaxed, more than he ever had when they hugged. Tentatively he wrapped an arm around Cas which just made him snuggled closer.

 

cas looked so peaceful when he slept. The hard lines that formed around his eyes and mouth from him thinking too hard were gone. The strain of being human vanished. He wasn't tense or jumpy like he normally was. He relaxed against Dean, his breathing soft and even. Dean was so close he could count every thick dark eyelash that fluttered against his pale cheeks. Ben though cas was slender Dean could easily see the muscles that formed from him hunting with theM. His eyes fell on the small scars that littered his perfect pale skin. Most he knew what from but the ones that were a mystery made his stomach churn softly. He knew Cas had been through things because of him and he wondered if any of those scars were the remains. Dean started to rub soft circles with his thumb on the small of castiels back, the motion soothing himself. he had always been protective over Cas. He was family and Dean would do anything for family. But now that he knew they were soul mates something else came out. A possessiveness that he had never felt before, not even with Lisa. Castiel was his and only his. No one else could have him. Dean wrapped another arm around Castiel, holding him secure to his chest.  **"I'll protect you now Cas. I'll take care of ya. I promise."** he knew the sleeping man couldn't hear him but he still made the vow. He would protect his blue eyed angel. Dean kissed the top of his head softly and rested his cheek in the soft black hair. It was the easiest he had ever fallen asleep and the first time in years that hell did not enter his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but I needed to get something up.
> 
> Just to warn you I totally write this out of my ass so I have no idea what the next chapter is gonna be about either x3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel smut for all of you thirsty people who have been wanting it ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on my iPad looks like I'm going to be laptopless for awhile.
> 
> I am sorry this took so long. School is starting soon so I have had no muse trying to prepare myself and I have been helping out at school to get things ready.
> 
> EDIT- fixed all of the grammatical errors. I'm not sure if I want to continue writing this. I'm not sure my shitty writing does this plot justice....I'm not sure yet

The first thing Dean noticed was whimpering. Green eyes fluttered open as Dean drifted out of his sleep. He sat up and turned, trying to grasp what was happening. Castiel laid in bed next to him whimpering softly, gripping the sheet with white knuckles.  **"Oh Dean...."** Dean felt his heart stop in his chest. He was wide awake now, staring down at Cas who had started to toss in bed. There was a sheen of sweat that covered Castiels body and he was clearly panting in his sleep. He had kicked all of the covers off himself and Dean couldn't help but notice the thick bulge under the black fabric of his briefs. Now that he was an angle Dean could smell the sex coming off of Cas and he felt himself grow impossibly hard at it. Cas was having a wet dream about him and it looked like he was enjoying it. It felt like Dean had been chewing on cotton as he watched Cas writhe in bed next to him. Suddenly he didn't want Cas to be dreaming anymore. He wanted it to be real. **  
**

he reached out and shook Castiel softly on the shoulder. **"Cas...Cas wake up."** His voice had gone an octave lower but the ex-angles eyes flew open. At first it seemed like Castiel didn't know where he was but then he saw Dean and he flushed. even in the dark Dean could see his eyes and he felt more blood rush south. They were lust blown, onyx traced with a thin line of blue.  **"I..I apologize if I woke you Dean."** Castiel mumbled softly, looking down at the bed. No Dean wanted to see those eyes, the ones blown with want for him. Dean reached out and cupped Castiels cheek and pressed his lips needly against Cas'. The man melted into the kiss, mewling softly at the contact. It was sloppy, possessive, and desperate. Dean needed to touch him, to feel him, to taste him. God Cas tasted amazing. His lips were soft and he tasted like honey and what ever shitty takeout they had eaten for diner. Castiel reached out, running his hands across his chest, mapping out every inch of Dean. His stomach quivered under Castiels ghost touch. Dean pressed himself chest to chest with Cas, his hands finding their way up to his thick dark brown hair and tugging softly. 

Dean an felt as if every fiber in his body was being ripped apart by the intensity of their actions. His nerves were fraying with the heat of Castiels body pressed against his and his mind just kept chanting his angels name over and over. at some point one of them must have moved because Castiel was now straddling deans hips above him. Dean could feel Castiels length pressed hot and heavy against his own, the sway of Cas's hips causing delicious friction that still wasn't enough. one of them must have pulled away, Dean couldn't remember who, because now the room was filled with their low pants and ragged breathing. Cas was riding him, head throw back, eyes clamped shut, hands gripping Deans shoulder so hard his nails left crescent imprints. He was grinding fast and hard, Dean moving his own hips to meet him. Castiel, angel of The Lord, was moaning his name above him while riding him Like his life depended on it. That thought threw Dean over the edge and he came with such a hot intensity he nearly blacked out. In a few seconds Cas froze and Dean could feel the warm wet spot in his briefs against his leg. Cas collapsed on deans chest, panting hard into his neck. They would need to clean up but for now Dean just wrapped his arms around Cas and rubbed lazy circles on his back.

 **"I love you."** Dean didn't know what possessed him to say the words but they tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He tensed and he heard Cas stop breathing next to him. Once he said the words Dean knew they were true, that he did love Cas. He had always thought he loved him in the way he loved Sam but he knew different now. He just wished he wouldn't have said it right after they finished humping like horny teenagers.  **"I love you too Dean."** The Winchester felt a chill go through him at the rough gravelly voice that was in his ear. Dean gently took Cas' chin and moved it so he could press a warm kiss to his lips. Dean Winchester had been saved in more ways than one by Cas. He just hadn't figured it out before now.

Mean while in a room 2 doors down Gabriel was having fun experimenting with chocolate sauce and how long Sam could go before loosing it. The poor man who was staying between them didnt get a wink of sleep all night.

~~~~~~

Castiel woke up sore And naked. Blue eyes fluttered open and took in his surroundings. He was in some cheap motel room and he was warm. He turned his head to see Dean sleeping peacefully behind him, one arm wrapped tight around Castiels waist and his chest pressed solidly against his back. Thats when their actions from last night came back to him and he found himself blushing darkly. It was easy to say that he had never done anything like that before and he found himself wishing he did the second he pulled Dean from perdition. The day he saw that green light shining in the darkest parts of hell Castiel swore he would never see anything more beautiful. Last night watching Dean writhe below him, whispering his name in a raw voice, Castiel never knew a man could be so beautiful And he had thought that had been his new favorite image. But here wanting Dean sleep peacefully, the domesticity of their position, it warmed parts of Castiel that he didn't know were there. He wanted to wake to this image every morning for the rest of his life. 

 **"Dean...Dean I believe it is time to wake up."** The hunter just groaned softly and buried his face in the back of Castiels neck. His warm breath running over his skin made it very difficult for Cas to keep a clear head.  **"Dean."** There was no conviction in his voice but more of a plea. If Dean didn't get up now they would never leave. The hunter grumbled a few words that Castiel couldn't catch but he was shifting and Cas knew he had won. 

Castiel had to admit he was having one of the best mornings of his life. Dean had gotten up but only if Cas promised to shower with him. Before Castiel had believed that showers were used only for cleaning ones self but after Dean had showed him what a hand job was and sinfully whispered all of the things they could do in a shower Castiel saw them in a whole new light. And he also understood the reference don't drop the soap which for some reason Dean found quite funny.

Castiel understood that humans had kinks, things that might be a bit odd that turned them on. After Dean had taken him to the brothel Cas had done research to understand why humans found what they did aseptically pleasing. He knew some people liked feet and others small children but that was frowned upon in society. After awhile Cas started to notice Deans kinks. On more than once occasion Castiel had flown in while Dean was in coitus, he never stayed long but sometimes he found he couldn't look away, so he stayed invisible and watched. He liked talking dirty, that was obvious durning their shower this morning, and he saw that with the women he enjoyed himself most when they spoke to him. When ever he watched Castiel found himself getting a burning Feeling deep in his gut that left a bitter taste in his mouth so he never stayed To watch long and when ever he left the image of Dean moaning and panting was seared in his brain. Well this morning Casitle discovered another one of Dean Winchesters kinks. After their shower Castiel had reached to the ground to pick up his shirt but at the same time Dean had smacked his rear so the shirt he put on was not his. He was going to take it off but when the hunter saw him he let out a deep growl and was on Castiel in seconds.

Dean kissed a wet trail down the side of his neck, towel forgotten and standing nude pressed against Castiel. The man let his own towel drop leaving himself only in deans flannel. Dean growled again softly as his lips latched onto Castiels neck and he knew there would be a dark love mark to show that the hunter had been there. Deans rough calloused hands found their way to Castiels backside and each hand took one cheek and pulled him closer. Castiel whimpered at the friction of their naked erections pressing against each other. Dean moved and pressed Cas against one of the walls, rutting hard against him earning mewls of pleasure from Cas.

  **"God you look so fucking hot in my shirt. Smell like me, so everyone knows you're _mine."_** Deans growled against Castiels neck made him groan. Just to make sure that the message was clear Dean sunk his teeth into the flesh right above Castiels collar bone, not hard enough to bleed but enough to leave a pretty little mark. Castiel came to Dean marking him, making sure everyone knew that he was his. Castiel discovered that he enjoyed being the submissive in the relationship and that one of his kinks might be Dean controlling him. His all too sensitive cock twitched at the thought and Dean sunk his teeth back into his shoulder as he came warm against Castiels stomach. They sunk to a sweaty mess onto the floor. The dark love bites and marks stood stark contrast to Castiels paler skin. Dean kissed each mark lazily until his lips met Castiels.

now Castiel wore a dark red and black flannel and a worn pair of jeans that smelled like leather, gun powder, and just Dean, as they sad at a diner for breakfast. Castiel was still a little sore from the bite marks but every time he felt it he got a rush knowing that Dean had claimed him. One of the love marks was a little too high and stuck out above the collar but if Sam or Gabriel noticed neither said anything. Though for some odd reason when Dean commented on how Sam smelt like chocolate both he and Gabriel blushed deeply and avoided the topic. the color drained from deans face but Castiel didn't understand. When he opened his mouth to ask Dean just told him to drop it and so he did.

the man who had roomed between them sat wide eyed on the bed having been woken by deep grunts on both sides of his room. He went and bought flowers for his wife and groveled for her forgiveness. He promised he would never try to skip out of seeing her mother again. That night he slept soundly in his own bed thankful that the only sound was his wife's soft breathing next to him. 


End file.
